borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What was your lowest lvl when you get LEGENDARY weapon?
Flamel 16:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Like in title, what was your lowest lvl when you get leg. weapon? I got 15lvl War Raven on my 21 lvl Siren. What about you, people? PS. Do you know why I can't add anything from "Text appearance", "Insert", and "Controls" tabs? Yes, I read help pages.. A hellfire that made people call me immigrant in an other thread, with level17, quite sucky hellfire with twisted-'barrel '(like worst possible)Demonique 16:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, the same one you claimed was the best possible? good job not signin your post. The one i claimed best possible, was just a stats mixup, and i never stated that i FOUND the mashup did i? no you trolling little noball, that is the one that i first picked, my first legendary, yes,was a hellfire with a twisted barrel, oh i found several hellfires, sold equally as much as well the best i found was barrel3, stock5 scope4, body3 and mag3, and like 3 with an twisted barrel, thanks for neither comprehension nor signin your post of fear that i might have the all needed internetstabbingbuttonDemonique 21:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) (has bolded barrel as some cant read the difference) I found a Hornet early on (~lvl 10) when I first started playing. I didn't know what it was, its stats seemed poor, and it was at a higher level so I couldn't use it, so, with limited storage and a need for money, I sold it. The first Legendary I kept was a Hellfire I got on my first visit to New Haven (~lvl 25). MeMadeIt 20:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) My first was a bloody equilizer when i waslevel 17. I thought it was so amazing back then.. lol 20:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Sgt.Pwn4g3 I got a level 21 Maliwan Crux when I was level 16. Couldn't wait to use it. Laserpuma 21:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a level 21 equalizer when I was a level 17, the first of many equalizers I had yet to recieve. Extertionist My first legendary was, if I remember right, a lvl 23 defiler while doing the good ol' new-haven run(sounds funny^^) Karamos 22:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I got my lvl 14 bastard at level 7 I got the ammo reg pistol at about lv 18 I think. Was the best gun I had for a while.Land0fChocolate 12:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I got an equalizer in the first gun crate I found, at level 1 Caustic equializer at level fifteen Hellfire at lvl 21 lol random chest in rust west Lvl 22 Primal Equalizer at lvl 18. I found it in the chest at the bandit camp where you do the quest Scavenger: Combat Rifle. It's north of the Headstone Mine entrance. Midiland95 23:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Midiland95 I was a level 4 and got the Bonus Package from Boom and Bewm (the miniboss in the game). I had no idea how rare it was at the time, I just knew it was good. But, it as only a level 4, so I replaced it with another MIRV type grenade around level 10.